


The Fumes

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [21]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: It is a fact that Gigi takes accuracy to the extremes.





	The Fumes

The day of the party went by very quickly. Gigi and Andrea had all the food ready the day before, the decorations were absolutely frightful, the only thing let on the list was to get into their costumes. This was the part Andrea was dreading the most. 

“How do I look?” Andrea came out of the bathroom with the Sally costume on. Hoping it looked alright on him. 

Gigi’s jaw almost dropped to the floor. “You're stunning..” 

Andrea laughed at Gigi’s reaction, but Gigi’s face quickly morphed into a sinister smile. “Time for the red!” 

Andrea gave an audible groan. “You look like youre going to kill me, but not just because of the costume, but that fucking grin… Do your worst.”

Gigi wasted no time and brought the italian to their desk. Sitting him down i the desk chair. He got the cap off the can. “Close your eyes and don’t breathe. If you do you will regret it.” 

Andrea quickly closed his eyes and held his breath. The red spray covered the once lucious brown locks of hair. It was also freezing. Each spray from the can made Andrea jump by surprise. 

Time dragged on and Gigi was still spraying from the can, holding his breath did not seem like an option anymore. He took a deep breath and oh boy did Andrea regret it very fast. The chemical filled his lungs, and he immediately started to cough, thank goodness Gigi was finished.

“What did I tell you?” Gigi just laughed, capping the can once finished.


End file.
